1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for setting accessaries such as rings and ear rings with gem stones and semi-precious stones.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In many cases, gem stones such as diamond, ruby, sapphire and the like are set in a background of semi-precious stones such as onyx, cubic zirconia stone, turkey stone, lapis stone and the like so as to provide accessaries with better ornamental beauty.
In order to set a gem stone such as a diamond in a background of semi-precious stone, a soft metal member has always been used as a setting member for the gem stone and the semi-precious stone.
FIGS. 1 and 2 illustrate a conventional method using such a soft metal member for setting a gem stone in a semi-precious stone. As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, a gem stone 10 is machined to have upper and lower tapered surfaces disposed above and beneath a girdle 11. A semi-precious stone 20 having a plate shape is also provided. The semi-precious stone 20 is machined to have a central hole 21. A ring member 30 made of soft metal is also provided for setting the gem stone 10 in the semi-precious stone 20. The metal ring member 30 is firmly fitted in the central hole 21 of the semi-precious stone 20. The metal ring member 30 is provided with a plurality of coupling protrusions 31 each having a downwardly extending pin shape.
Upon setting the gem stone 10 in the semi-precious stone 20, part of the coupling protrusions 31 of the metal ring member 30 is inwardly bent, thereby enabling the gem stone 10 to be seated thereon. The metal ring member 30 with the gem stone 10 seated is then fitted in the central hole 21 of the semi-precious stone 20. Thereafter, the upper rim of the metal ring member 30 is pressed down such that it is radially inwardly spread, thereby enabling the gem stone 10 to be set in the semi-precious stone 20. Thus, the gem stone 10 is set in the semi-precious stone 20.
Because of using complicated and difficult works, the conventional method requires a lot of time and labor. Furthermore, the conventional method has a drawback of deterioration in ornamental beauty of the gem stone because the metal is always interposed between the gem stone and the semi-precious stone.